stamsr4fandomcom-20200213-history
Hashashi
A shedim that found itself amongst the ranks of BB. It ended up convincing the awakens of BB to it's side in order to gain power and followers. It is unknown how powerful a shedim, Hashashi actually was. In game Supposedly Hashashi was first found amongst the dead bodies of BB after the death of Alfonso Biggio in the Rubicon, concluding the first phase of the armor plot. He “rose” and convinced many of his super natural god status and apparently won the awakens of BB, whom were already into death worship and veneration, to his side usurping the gang. The fall of Tansion and expansion of BB. When Tansion was destroyed by the group, one of the shedim got away and found Hashashi. The two teamed up and gathered BB to take over Tansion's lost territory. They also found backing of The Golden Elixir triad to hold the territory, which had been held largely by mafia interests in the past. Once it was discovered that BB had become a golden elixir backed gang, war was declared by the Yakuza to get rid of them. The fall of BB The battle that took place wiped out the gang Osiris, who was an up and coming gang that found backing by the Yakuza if they were to destroy BB. During the battle, the group snuck in from behind and attacked BB's leadership, but with Sofia being taken out of comission by a BB ganger, the group had to pull out leaving Hashashi behind, but still ended up destroying one of the awakened cultist leaders, Grayanne, and the shedim who had fled Tansion's destruction. Sofia was later revived thanks to Zan's quick action. The destruction of Hashashi Teucer: “Well maybe you can compare notes with your brothers in hell.” Hashashi: “That's the idea.” *Hashashi ventilated by Teucer's machine gun* Hashashi was discovered through a stray vision that Zan received a few days before Hashashi's destruction. Zan was completely sure where they might be located at the time of the vision, but saw BB gangers eating Albequerque's chicken, which only had three locations in Seattle. After narrowing down the search based on the structure Zan saw the Hashashi inside of they were able to locate their targets. What was left of BB (Skill had been picked up by Lonestar for weapons violations after the Redmond battle and Treatment was elsewhere at the time) hid out in an abandoned warehouse in Renton. The group ended up surrounding the place and caught BB by surprise, killing most of them in the first twelve seconds of gun fire. Basturn surrendered and gave up Hashashi, whom was executed. Hashashi claimed to know little, nor was he pleasant to keep around and found a quick death. Basturn divulged that Hashashi was looking for his “brothers” while making a “Legion” which consisted of gathering up dozens of dead bodies, probably used as vacant vessels for shedim possession. Basturn was allowed to flee, surviving encountering the group a second time. Other notes The destruction of Hashashi was the first time all ten members of the group worked together to take down a shedim. No one was injured in the assualt. Category:Chapter 2 Category:Characters Category:Events Category:Confirmed Dead Characters Category:Spirits